Makup
by Eviefan
Summary: Nessie is bored and that might lead to things she shouldn't do. Fluff, hope you all like it.


**Makeup**

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight and the characters within belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended with the sharing of this story. _

**Summary: **_With her family busy doing other things Nessie ventures upstairs and finds something very interesting to play with. _

**Authors Notes**_: Set after BD. Again she may not say thing exactly right, but I don't want her to be perfect, makes for a more interesting story._

**Renesmee's POV**

Everyone was being busy today, and Jacob wasn't around. All I wanted to do was go outside and sit in the sun, but they were talking about taking a trip to someplace, but that wasn't very interesting to me. My daddy was standing at the computer watching Aunt Alice doing something and didn't pay any attention when I pulled his pants leg. I huffed and pulled again and he finally picked me up still watching my aunt. The screen had a picture of the ocean but I wanted my daddy to go with me to our house so I could get Jack. I put my hand on his cheek and showed him my room with Jack on the bed, and he kissed me.

"We'll go later, I promise," he said.

That wasn't what I wanted but he was too busy to even hear my thoughts, so I leaned back until he put me down.

Momma was on her phone and I have to behave and not bother her when she is.

Out in the garage my uncle Emmett was sitting by the red car and I ran to him wanting to play but he caught me carefully, "Hey, cutie, I can't play right now. Aunt Rose wants to fix her car before we take off on our trip."

I put my hand on his cheek and showed him the picture of the ocean on the screen but he shook his head, "No, we are heading north to Denali to visit Tanya and her family."

That wasn't something I got because they were here with us not very much time ago. Putting my hand back on Uncle Emm's cheek I showed him my picture of Tanya when she was here.

"Your right that wasn't too long ago, but Rose and I wanted to visit some more with them," Uncle Emm explained.

When I showed him Uncle Jasper, he said that he was out getting some things for Aunt Alice.

Upstairs on the second part of the big house, I knocked on Grandma's door. She opened it and picked me up, hugging me, "How is my sweet girl?"

I sighed, putting my cheek on her shoulder, and didn't care when she walked to my room on the third part of the house. We sat in the chair that rocks and Grandma read me a story about an elephant that had no trunk until it got caught in a crocodile's mouth. It was silly and I even laughed, but still wished they would play with me.

Grandma started reading something else and Grandpa Carlisle walked in, "Nessie, do you mind if Grandma comes with me for a few minutes?"

I sighed and looked down, and he picked me up hugging me, "I promise that it won't be too long."

Once they were gone I was all alone and didn't want to have fun here. My mind showed me pictures of Aunt Alice and me when she put makeup on my face when I had on my Faery wings and my ballet outfit. That was so much fun that I decided to do that.

My outfit was in my closet and it wasn't too hard to get it down. Putting it on wasn't very easy, but I finally got everything the way I had too, even my wings and slippers before I listened to everyone else. The only voice my ears heard was Uncle Emm and he was saying naughty words with the TV people talking about a game. Aunt Rose hissed at him from the garage, but no one else made any noises.

It was easy for me not to make noises either and after shutting the door in Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room, I danced to the bathroom and jumped up pulling onto the counter top. I got the lights on and crawled all the way to the other end of the counter where the makeup was kept. Red is my very favorite color and I picked up the red that goes on my lips letting my mind show me pictures of how Aunt Alice did it.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Edward's POV**

Having time alone with Bella had been something I needed. We had been so focused on Renesmee, after the confrontation with the Volturi, that we both realized just how much we had missed the times it was just us. Still, I felt slightly guilty because Renesmee had wanted my attention earlier, but now that we were headed back to the house, I intended to give my baby all the attention she wanted.

"Do you think she will be excited once she figures out we are taking her to Esme's Island," my wife asked still holding my hand as we arrived at the river's edge.

"I don't think she will sleep once we tell her," I answered listening for our daughter. My hearing picked up a conversation she was having, and I chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Listen to our daughter."

What I could hear was Renesmee trying to mimic a British accent while asking her dolls if they wanted more tea. It was evident that she was having a good time, and I was glad to know that she had found something to keep her happy.

As we arrived at the house, so did Jasper with Alice at his side. She had gone with him, out again to get a few more things they needed and from what I saw that was quite a bit more. My brother's arms were laden with packages and Bella and I took some of the load. "Alice, do you think you have enough clothes?" I asked even though I knew the answer. There were never enough outfits to satisfy her, but that was Alice.

In response my sister smirked at me before heading inside with her bags, disappearing up the stairs. That was right about the time I heard a small gasp and the word 'hide' spoken from my little girl. That puzzled me but nothing more as I followed Bella into Alice and Jazz's room.

"Oh my," Alice said as she stopped in front of her bathroom.

We all saw the mess that it was, and I focused on Renesmee, hearing her heart beating very fast and the word 'tea' being repeated over and over in her mind. Renesmee had never done anything of this magnitude and Alice looked at me.

"I can buy more, she was just bored," my sister soothed.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder and I shut my eyes. "She knew better, she's hiding now," I whispered. It was difficult to deal with feeling angry at her, and Alice was right to a point, money wasn't an issue, but the fact that my little girl had gotten in to someone else's things was something that would not be tolerated.

When Bella and I reached her room the door was shut and locked. "Renesmee, we need to talk," I said calmly, knowing that she was frightened.

My wife and I heard her sniffing, but no move to come open the door for us. "If I have to get the key, you will be in more trouble than you are now," I said keeping my cool.

The door clicked and when I opened it, her room was also a mess, much like Alice's got when she was in a frenzy to pack quickly. Clothes were strewn everywhere and Renesmee was not among them. I walked over to her bed, holding Bella's hand and sat down waiting.

A moment later the closet door opened and my baby walked out with her head hung down and her hair fallen around her face. She came to me and I lifted her up and settled her on my lap kissing the top of her head. Bella was trying not to laugh, and when I saw our daughter's face with way to much makeup on, I also found it hard not to laugh, but right now was not the time. "Why did you hide from Momma and me?"

Renesmee lifted her hand and I took it gently and kissed the back of it before putting it on her lap. "Renesmee, I need you to tell us using your words," I said.

She sniffed and Bella left thinking as she went about getting something to clean her heavily made up face off.

I could hear Renesmee's thoughts jumbled and afraid and hated that she was, but also I felt compelled to teach her right from wrong just as any parent should.

"I…was afraid," my baby whispered as Bella came back with a wash cloth and some sort of cream.

As Bella cleaned her face, I waited keeping my arms around our baby, trying to figure out if Bella and I needed to punish Renesmee. She had never done anything too bad, and when she had acted out we usually put her down for a nap. This was far beyond doing that, yet at the same time I knew Renesmee would never do this again, at least not until she was older and braver, and maybe not even then.

"Why were you afraid?" Bella asked as she finished blotting our daughter's face with a pink towel.

Renesmee hid her face against my chest and I felt the wetness of her tears as they fell. My wife sat beside us once again, rubbing her hand over our baby's back, "Was it right for you to go and use Alice's makeup without her there?"

Our daughter shook her head once, huddling closer to me, and I knew she was confused because when she had set about to use the makeup she hadn't thought about anything other than the fun it would be. Only when Bella and I returned did she realize that it had been wrong, and her thoughts kept coming to that conclusion yet thinking back to the beginning of all of this.

"Sometimes," I began as I stroked my hand down her soft brown curls, "There are things we want so bad that it's not easy to think about anything else. We go and do something without thinking about what might happen later, and how doing what it is we want will affect someone else."

"Li…Like Aunt Alice?" Renesmee hiccupped, her voice muffled by my shirt.

"Just like that. I know that you wanted me to play with you today, and that you were very excited about playing dress up, but you have to learn to think about what happens after you do something, the consequences of your actions," I told her. Renesmee was beginning to understand and I was no longer angry because she hadn't done this to be mean or disrespectful. It seemed like we were all learning about being a family and how things would work. I wasn't certain anymore about punishing her, but wanted to talk to Bella and Alice.

I stood up kissing the top of her head as she clung to me. "Momma and I are going to talk to Aunt Alice for a little bit. I need you to clean up in here."

Her mind was screaming for me not to leave her and I felt something stuck in the back of my throat as she clung to me while I knelt down. "Renesmee, you need to pick up, Momma and I won't be gone long."

She let go of me starting to cry as she walked over to pick up one of her dresses, and only then did Bella and I realize that the makeup was on that one and most of the others.

"Baby, just lay on your bed and wait for us," Bella said taking my hand

She did and Bella led the way out shutting the door behind her as Alice arrived at the top of the stairs. My sister couldn't see the outcome of this because she was unable to see Renesmee's future.

"Do you mind if I talk to her?"

Hearing Renesmee's cries was making it difficult for me to think so I nodded letting Bella lead me downstairs so we could figure this out.

**~*~*~*~**

**Alice's POV**

All of the clothes in Nessie's room were ruined, and I knew she didn't understand much of what she'd done. I hoped Edward and Bella wouldn't be too hard on her and went over to the bed sitting down.

Renesmee was shaking as I lifted her into my arms, and once there she hid her face in my blouse. "Shhh, we will take care of all of this."

"Mo…mo…" She cried harder when she couldn't get the words out and I reached down and took her small hand putting it on my cheek so that she could show me. What I saw were the few times Edward had punished her using a stern tone, something that always scared her. She was afraid of that now.

"I don't think they are going to use that tone of voice because they know you didn't mean to make such a mess."

Her crying was getting worse and her small body shook with each breath. I was glad when Edward came back. Once my brother had her, Renesmee began to calm down.

Downstairs in my room, I found Bella and Rose cleaning up for me. "You two aren't going to punish her are you?"

Bella looked over at me, "I think she's punished herself more than anything we could have tried, but we both want her to apologize to you."

That didn't make me feel comfortable, but I knew they were trying to raise her and needed to teach her right from wrong. The thought had never occurred to me that my niece would need much instruction from any of us, but that was only because she was already so smart. Even so, Nessie was just a kid, and maybe that part of her still needed guidance.

**~*~*~*~**

**Renesmee's POV**

Everything was hard to think about and my mind kept showing me things even with my daddy holding me. Finally all of that stopped going around, but I was still sad and afraid. Daddy told me that sometimes we wanted something really bad, like I wanted makeup and playing. My mind kept showing me and I did it and after I heard everyone it got scary because the makeup wasn't mine and my mind didn't show me that until they were here."

"Shhh," Daddy whispered as he kissed me again. "Are you going to try and think the next time you want to do something with things that are not your own?"

I nodded.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to tell Aunt Alice 'sorry' for getting into her makeup?"

I didn't want to do that, and Aunt Alice wasn't mad because she knew it was all hard and confusing in my mind. It was all making me tired and I shut my eyes holding on to Daddy's shirt afraid he would go away and make me be all alone.

When I opened my eyes next time, it was dark but Daddy was still with me. I stayed still even though he knew I was all waked up.

"Are you thirsty?"

My throat was all itchy and I nodded. Daddy stood up and held me and I kept my face in his neck not wanting to see anyone else. I felt his head shake, which meant someone was thinking to him about me, but I was glad he wasn't going to let me go yet.

In the kitchen he put me on the top of the counter and I looked at my feet while he got my purple cup.

"Here, baby," he said handing it to me.

I shut my eyes to drink, not wanting to see anyone. I finished it all without having to take a breath and knew Daddy wasn't with me. "I'm sorry," I said softly as I looked at my Aunt Alice. She was very small but she could still hold me and took us outside to sit by the river.

"Do you understand what happened?"

"I did what I wanted and didn't think about it being bad because I just wanted to have fun," I told her as she hugged me again. All of this was so hard because there was so much to think about.

We sat without having to say anything, and I listened to everything around me. I felt sad because my clothes were messed up, even my ballet outfit, but not my wings and that was very good.

Daddy and Momma came to us and I said night to my Aunt Alice. I got a piggy back ride home on Momma's back and we all got to lie in the big bed in their room. "Why do I feel sad?"

"You had a confusing, lonely day," Momma told me as she pulled me to lay next to her.

"I don't like it when you leave me alone in my room after I do something wrong," I whispered, "Sometimes I think you and Daddy won't ever come back after that."

Momma hugged me and Daddy hugged both of us. "We won't ever leave you no matter what you do, but sometimes we have to go away to try and figure out how best to teach you about the things you do that are wrong. We also do that to give you time to think," Daddy told me.

"But I get so sad," I whispered feeling my tears again.

Daddy got up and carried me back outside while my tears kept coming, "Renesmee, I will try and explain things better if we need to leave you alone again, would you like for me to do that?"

I nodded feeling sleepy. "I miss my Jacob."

"I'm sure he misses you too, but he should be here when you get up in the morning."

That was good. After my tears were gone again, we went back and I got to go to sleep in their bed hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
